Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retention component for, a wiring bundle, a wire harness including the retention component, and a manufacturing method and manufacturing device for the wire harness.
Description of Related Art
For example, in a vehicle, attachment objects such as a wire harness are laid in a vehicle body. In this case, a wiring bundle forming the wire harness is tied and retained by a retention component, and the retention component is attached to the vehicle body. Examples of such a retention component include a so-called belt clamp or the like for tying the wiring bundle with a belt (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-341776). The belt clamp is provided with the belt as a retention portion to retain the wiring bundle, and an engagement portion to be attached to the vehicle body, and the retention portion and the engagement portion form one unitary body.